staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Czerwca 2009
TVP 1 05:50 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 12 (Wild Card ep. 12, Black Sheep); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Europejskie safari - Mrówki (Safari Europe. The Ant.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 13/13 - Hektor Kamieniecki - txt str.777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Pegaz ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Siódme niebo, ser. X - Rasizm, odc. 12 (Got MLK); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1852; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 19/21 - Tiergarten - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Zwierzęta świata - Cuda Wyspy Clippertona - cz. 6. Jezioro pośrodku oceanu. (Planete Clipperton/Planet Clipperton) - txt str.777 26'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); reż.:Luc Marescot, Brigitte Delahaie, Didier Touchette; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Regionalne smaki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 4/12 - Bunt; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Skrzyżowanie (Lost Junction) - txt str.777 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Peter Masterson; wyk.:Neve Cambell, Billy Burke, Thomas Burstyn, Jake Busey, Joel Miller; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 3/13 - Olaf, Blondi i Myszka - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4418 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4633); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4419 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4634); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Młodzi muszkieterowie - odc. 9 (Young Blades, ep. 9); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 300 % normy - odc. 45; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - O niezgubionym ząbku, odc. 5 (Darbys Tooth and Nothin but the Tooth); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Za szybcy, za wściekli (2 Fast 2 Furious) - txt str.777 103'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2003); reż.:John Singleton; wyk.:Paul Walker, Tyrese Gibson, Eva Mendes, Cole Hauser; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Męska rzecz... - Podwójna gra (A Different Loyalty) 98'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Kanada, USA (2004); reż.:Marek Kanievska; wyk.:Sharon Stone, Rupert Everett, Mark Rendall, Julian Wadham, Jim Piddock; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy odc. 36; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Krzywe odbicie (Shattered Image) 98'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (1998); reż.:Raoul Ruiz; wyk.:William Baldwin, Anne Parrilaud, Graham Greene; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:15 Kino nocnych marków - Kojak - Prawo do obrony (Kojak - The Marcus - Nelson Murders) 137'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1973); reż.:Joseph Sargent; wyk.:Telly Savalas, Marjoe Gortner, Jose Ferrer, Ned Beatty, Allen Garfield; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 06:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Świat według Bindi - odc. 3 (BINDI THE JUNGLE GIRL (3)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Spróbujmy razem - Na wakacjach z planem w ręku; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:55 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Dni" (Philip Larkin); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 674; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 289 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 290 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 291 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 27; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Nie tylko dla pań - Królowa Elżbieta - ciągłość i zmiany (Queen Elisabeth - Continuity& Change) - txt str.777 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Kulturalni - (11); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Gwiazdy w południe - Człowiek ze Wschodu (Man from the East) 120'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Włochy, JUGOSŁAWIA (1972); reż.:Enzo Barboni; wyk.:Terence Hill, Gregory Walcott, Harry Carey; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1638 - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1057 Wiejskie grzeszki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Sprytne kocisko (That Darn Cat) - txt str.777 85'; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (1986); reż.:Bob Spears; wyk.:Christina Ricci, Doug E. Doug, Dean Jones; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 15; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 16; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Fort Boyard; reality show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Gorączka Majowej Nocy - Kabareton w Płocku (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Gorączka Majowej Nocy - Kabareton w Płocku (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Johnny English (Johnny English) - txt str.777 83'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Peter Howitt; wyk.:Rowan Atkinson, Tasha de Vasconcelos, Ben Miller, John Malkovich; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Urok mordercy (Killing Me Softly) 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2002); reż.:Kaige Chen; wyk.:Natascha McElhone, Joseph Fiennes, Heather Graham; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:35 Europa da się lubić - Familijna ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:46 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:50 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:16 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:19 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:58 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 12:05 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Reportaż TVP INFO - Cenoty 2008; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 13:13 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:56 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 15:03 Zawodowcy - Dariusz Miłkowski - dyrektor teatru; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Trudny rynek; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:53 Pegaz ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 00:42 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 00:49 Zawodowcy - Dariusz Miłkowski - dyrektor teatru; magazyn 01:13 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:39 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:54 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:09 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:32 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:35 Bliźniaczki; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:07 Uciec z Zagórowa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:31 Zapoznam panią; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Cenoty 2008; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 04:29 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 04:34 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 05:01 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:27 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:41 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:56 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 06:21 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda 07:59 Miasto w komie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:14 Okna sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:54 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:46 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:50 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:16 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:19 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:58 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 12:05 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Reportaż TVP INFO - Cenoty 2008; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 13:13 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:56 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 15:03 Zawodowcy - Dariusz Miłkowski - dyrektor teatru; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Trudny rynek; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:51 Pogoda; STEREO 16:52 Saga rodów - Ród Rotwandów; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO 18:09 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:12 Pogoda; STEREO 18:14 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:22 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 18:29 Ratownicy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:49 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:05 Pogoda; STEREO 19:07 Ja wam pokażę! ; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:53 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:56 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 22:03 Pogoda; STEREO 22:06 Petersburski przedstawia - Miłość w filmie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:53 Pegaz ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 00:42 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 00:49 Zawodowcy - Dariusz Miłkowski - dyrektor teatru; magazyn 01:13 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:39 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:54 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:09 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:32 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:35 Bliźniaczki; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:07 Uciec z Zagórowa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:31 Zapoznam panią; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Cenoty 2008; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 04:29 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 04:34 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 05:01 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:27 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:41 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:56 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 06:21 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Kapitan Flamingo - odc. 19, serial animowany, Kanada 2006 6:45 Yin! Yang! Yo! - odc. 22, serial animowany, USA 2006 7:15 Yin! Yang! Yo! - odc. 23, serial animowany, USA 2006 7:45 Action Man A.T.O.M. - odc. 25, serial animowany, Francja 2005 8:15 Mali bohaterowie 3 - film przygodowy, Kanada, USA 2002 10:15 Ewa gotuje - odc. 68, magazyn kulinarny, Polska 2008 10:45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 11:45 Przygody Merlina - odc. 2, Wielka Brytania 2008 12:45 Czarodziejki - odc. 150, serial fantasy, USA 2004-2005 13:40 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - studio 14:00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - sesja kwalifikacyjna 15:00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - studio 15:15 Modelki - program rozrywkowy 16:15 Corky Romano - komedia kryminalna, USA 2001 18:15 Do wesela się zagoi - odc. 1, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany, USA 20:05 Pod słońcem Toskanii - komedia obyczajowa, USA, Włochy 2003 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:30 Boks - Gala w Rudzie Śląskiej z udziałem Damiana Jonaka i Pawła Kołodzieja 0:30 Najemnicy - film sensacyjny, USA, Hiszpania 1994 3:00 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 4:00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 5:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 8:00 Automaniak 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 8:30 Superniania - Rodzina państwa Jaworskich 9:30 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery - odc. 1, serial komediowy, Polska 2007 10:00 Twarzą w twarz - odc. 3, Polska 2008 11:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Zeus i Roksana - film przygodowy, USA 1997 13:25 Szymon Majewski Show 7 - Dorota Zawadzka i Krzysztof "Diablo" Włodarczyk - odc. 7, Polska 2008 14:30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 15:30 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 29, Polska 2009 16:30 Łapać złodzieja - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 17:15 Butch i Sundance - western, Kanada, USA 2004 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania - Zdenka - odc. 110, Polska 2009 20:35 Niania - Świadek - odc. 111, Polska 2009 21:10 Sknerus - komedia, USA 1994 23:30 Najlepszy z najlepszych 3 - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 1:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:45 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.45 VIP - magazyn 05.05 Kinomanlak - magazyn filmowy 05.30 Gram.TV 05.55 Rajdy samochodowe: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Grecji 06.50 Kosmaty snowbordzista - komedia, USA 2004 08.40 Charleston - komedia, Włochy 1977 11.00 Galileo - magazyn 12.00 Gram.TV 12.30 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.00 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 13.30 Strażnik Teksasu (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 14.30 Piłka ręczna: Eliminacje do Mistrzostw Europy - mecz Polska - Rumunia 17.00 Eureko, ja to wiem! - teleturniej 18.00 4 Discovery: W jaskini lwa - film dokumentalny 19.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Wąż i cień orła - komedia sensacyjna, Hongkong 1978 22.05 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozr. 22.35 N1ckola - serial internetowy, Polska 23.05 Bite Model Look 01.05 Stażystka - komedia, USA 2000 03.00 John Mayll: 70th Birthday Concert - koncert 04.00 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 04.25 TV Market 04.40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Plebania - odc. 1315; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Plebania - odc. 1316; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Plebania - odc. 1317; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Plebania - odc. 1318; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 1319; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Porozmawiaj z...; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Okna sztuki; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Janka odc.7 - Gdzie jest Sebastian? (Gdzie jest Sebastian?); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 T jak TEY - śpiew, balet, piosenka; program kabaretowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (75) Jedzenie dżungli; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1027* - Trudne związki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Opowieści wiatru i morza - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia - Multi - kulti (18); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - cz.2 (76); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 368 Śródziemnomorskie zapomnienie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 "Weekend na Zamku Królewskim"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Dzika Polska - Noc zółwich jaj; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Wakacje - odc. 2 - Tajemnice Atlanty; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 "Weekend na Zamku Królewskim"; STEREO 17:45 48 godzin z życia kobiety 38'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Iga Cembrzyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 659; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 15 - Wyścig ślimaków (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 52* - Zemsta i wybaczenie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kino Mistrzów - Aktorzy prowincjonalni 103'; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Agnieszka Holland; wyk.:Tadeusz Huk, Halina Łabonarska, Jan Ciecierski, Sława Kwaśniewska, Kazimiera Nogajówna, Stefan Burczyk, Jerzy Kryszak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Kocham Cię Polsko - (13); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - cz.2 (76); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 659; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 15 - Wyścig ślimaków (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 52* - Zemsta i wybaczenie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 "Weekend na Zamku Królewskim"; STEREO 03:05 48 godzin z życia kobiety 38'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Iga Cembrzyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1027* - Trudne związki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Kino Mistrzów - Aktorzy prowincjonalni 103'; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Agnieszka Holland; wyk.:Tadeusz Huk, Halina Łabonarska, Jan Ciecierski, Sława Kwaśniewska, Kazimiera Nogajówna, Stefan Burczyk, Jerzy Kryszak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino - "Biała sukienka"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Telekino - Biała sukienka 65'; film TVP; reż.:Michał Kwieciński; wyk.:Sambor Czarnota, Paweł Małaszyński, Izabela Dąbrowska, Bogdan Kalus, Elżbieta Karkoszka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Henryk Wieniawski: Polonaise brillante A - dur op. 21; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Wyspa skarbów (Treasure Island) 90'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Hiszpania, Włochy, Francja, Niemcy (1972); reż.:John Hough, Andrea Bianchi; wyk.:Orson Welles, Walter Slezak, Rik Battaglia, Rik Battaglia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Zabawna dama (Funny Lady) 132'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1975); reż.:Herbert Ross; wyk.:Barbra Streisand, James Caan, Omar Sharif; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Tydzień z tańcem - Rytm to jest to (Rhytm is it) 100'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); reż.:Thomas Grube; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Tydzień z tańcem - Klasyka Baletu Kirowa - Samuel Barber - Adagio (Klasyka Baletu Kirova - Barber's Adagio) 11'; balet kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (1991); reż.:Thomas Grimm; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Poezjem odc. 10; magazyn literacki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 37; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Skarby Filmoteki - Ślubujemy. Spotkanie w Warszawie 42'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Bossak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Tydzień z tańcem - Fantomy; film baletowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Agata Szymczewska gra "Tzigane" Maurycego Ravela; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Palety - Barwy ulotnej chwili (Palettes/Monet); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Tydzień z tańcem - Jak powstała Salome Carlosa Saury (Salome. Making off) 26'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Nosiła żółtą wstążkę (She Wore a Yellow Ribbon) 99'; western kraj prod.USA (1949); reż.:John Ford; wyk.:John Wayne, Joanne Dru, John Agar, Ben Johnson; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Chaplin dzisiaj: Paryżanka (Chaplin Today: A woman of Paris) 26'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); reż.:Bernard Eisenschitz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Historia wody (Une histoire d'eau) 11'; film krótkometrażowy kraj prod.Francja (1958); reż.:François Truffaut, Jean-Luc Godard; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Tydzień z tańcem - Tańcząc w ciemnościach (Dancer in the Dark) 134'; dramat kraj prod.Dania, Finlandia, Francja, Holandia, Islandia, Niemcy, Szwecja, USA, Wielka Brytania (2000); reż.:Lars von Trier; wyk.: Björk, Catherine Deneuve, Peter Stormare, David Morse; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Młodzi i Film - Koszalin 2009 cz. 5; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Tydzień z tańcem - Wielkie tańczenie - Nowe światy, nowe formy (New world, new forms) 59'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1993); reż.:Orlando Bagwell; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Więcej niż fikcja - Pieśń Nomi (The Nomi Song) 95'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); reż.:Andrew Horn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Krople wody na rozpalonych kamieniach (Gouttes d'eau sur pierres brulantes) 81'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2000); reż.:François Ozon; wyk.:Bernard Giraudeau, Ludivine Sagnier, Malik Zidi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Kino nocne - Jazda (Jizda) 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1994); reż.:Jan Sverak; wyk.:Radek Pastrnak, Jakub Spalek, Filip Renc, Anna Geislerova; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Tydzień z tańcem - Całonocna warta taneczna. GO! GO! DANCE! - (6); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Tydzień z tańcem - Całonocna warta taneczna. GO! GO! DANCE! - (5); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Tydzień z tańcem - Całonocna warta taneczna. GO! GO! DANCE! - (4); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Tydzień z tańcem - Całonocna warta taneczna. GO! GO! DANCE! - (3); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Tydzień z tańcem - Całonocna warta taneczna. GO! GO! DANCE! - (2); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Tydzień z tańcem - Całonocna warta taneczna. GO! GO! DANCE! - (1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Tydzień z tańcem - Całonocna warta taneczna. GO! GO! DANCE! - (6); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Tydzień z tańcem - Całonocna warta taneczna. GO! GO! DANCE! - (5); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Tydzień z tańcem - Całonocna warta taneczna. GO! GO! DANCE! - (4); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Tydzień z tańcem - Całonocna warta taneczna. GO! GO! DANCE! - (6); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Tydzień z tańcem - Całonocna warta taneczna. GO! GO! DANCE! - (5); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 Weekend z regionem - Poznań; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Polska na weekend - Mysia Wieża, Król i Kruszwica na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pyry z gzikiem; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Być jak Bamberka Mosty na odrze; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Sen o Poznaniu - Feldman; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Pyry z gzikiem - Andruty; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Polska na weekend - Żary i dawni Słowianie na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Weekend z regionem - Poznań; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:18 Receptury klasztorne - odc. 14 Sernik z Paradyża (Klasztor pocysterski); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Historia na progu świątyni - Lubiń; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Miasto u brzegu rzeki - Pyzdry; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Pyry z gzikiem - Ser smażony; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Hipolit Cegielski; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 17/18 - Spotkanie; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Historia i film - Stawka wieksza niż życie cz. 17; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Podziemne miasto; film dokumentalny; reż.:Agnieszka Zwiefka-Chwałek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Harem rzeźbiarza.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Architektura to skamieniała muzyka 13:30 Weekend z regionem - Poznań; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:34 Okno na Wielkopolske - 180 - lecie Biblioteki Raczyńskich; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Miasto do rozbiórki; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Okno na Wielkopolske - Rocznica PTPN; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Byłem nikim; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Polska na weekend - Środa Wielkopolska i okolice na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Weekend z regionem - Poznań; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:56 Maksymilian Jackowski; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Sen o Poznaniu - Feldman; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Preludium; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Wypędzeni 1939; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Sen o Poznaniu - Wyzwolenie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Weekend z regionem - Poznań; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Napiętnowana ziemia; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Nathan ostatni Żyd; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Rodzina Leśniewskich - Skok odc 6/7; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Epitafium dla orłów; film dokumentalny; reż.:Adam Sikorski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Weekend z regionem - Poznań; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Historia na progu świątyni - Rogalin; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Poza horyzontem - Vive la France; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Okno na Wielkopolske - Ojciec Honoriusz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Radio solidarność; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Architektura to skamieniała muzyka 20:00 Wrota Europy; film TVP; reż.:Jerzy Wójcik; wyk.:Alicja Bachleda-Curuś, Kinga Preis, Agnieszka Sitek, Agata Buzek, Piotr Szwedes, Tersa Wójcik, Katarzyna Groniec; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Historia i film - Wrota Europy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Harem rzeźbiarza.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Kalejdoskop historyczny 22:10 Zmiennicy - odc. 5/15 Safari; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:10 Weekend z regionem - Poznań; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Golden Horn ; film dokumentalny; reż.:Monika Górska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Barką z Londynu /cz. 2/; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:10 Koszykówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy: 1/2 F (2); STEREO 09:45 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Copa Libertadores - 1/4 finału: Rewanż; STEREO 12:30 Nieśmiertelni - odc. 2 (Nieśmiertelni); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: USA - Brazylia; STEREO 14:50 FIFA World Cup - 2010; magazyn; STEREO 15:20 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Magazyn Olimpijski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Lekkoatletyka - Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Leiria (dz. I); STEREO 20:25 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Hiszpania - RPA; STEREO 22:30 Koszykówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy: FINAŁ; STEREO 00:10 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Irak - Nowa Zelandia; STEREO 01:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:55 Liga Mistrzów 1/8 finału - Real Madryt - Liverpool; STEREO 08:50 Liga Mistrzów 1/8 finału - Real Madryt - Liverpool; STEREO 09:45 Londyńczycy - odc. 9/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 374 Pogoda na jutro; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Liga Mistrzów 1/8 finału - Internazionale - Man. United; STEREO 12:15 Liga Mistrzów 1/8 finału- Internazionale - Man. United; STEREO 13:10 Duże zwierzę; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Anna Dymna, Dominika Bednarczyk, Błażej Wójcik, Andrzej Franczyk, Feliks Szajnert, Zbigniew Kaleta, Andrzej Kozak, Radosław Krzyżowski, Stanisław Banaś; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Świata Pruszków 2009 (dz. I); STEREO 16:00 Szatan z siódmej klasy odc.7 - Fiołki piękniejsze od diamentów świata; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:45 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (3); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Pegaz ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Krótka histeria czasu; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Dominik Matwiejczyk; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Kamila Baar, Lucyna Piwowarska-Dmitrow, Małgorzata Foremniak, Krzysztof Zych, Marek Probosz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Dzika Polska - Las kormoranów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Cyganie morza; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Hiszpania - RPA; STEREO 21:30 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Hiszpania - RPA; STEREO 22:25 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 1/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; reż.:Adek Drabński; wyk.:Paweł Małaszyński, Jan Frycz, Borys Szyc, Paweł Deląg, Piotr Grabowski, Karolina Gruszka, Anna Dereszowska, Cezary Żak, Jan Wieczorkowski, Marcin Dorociński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Przybyli ułani; film TVP; reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Kinga Preis, Krystyna Feldman, Stefan Burczyk, Paweł Parczewski, Andrzej Zaborski, Joanna Kurowska, Artur Barciś; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Irak - Nowa Zelandia; STEREO 01:05 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Irak - Nowa Zelandia; STEREO 02:05 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku